Entre Hiyori y la pared
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Sea testigo de como dos almas completamente incompatibles terminan sintiendo una atracción especial hacia la otra.


**Entre Hiyori y la pared**

* * *

**Al final del capitulo las menciones ^^**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al apasionado mangaka Noriaki Kubo, mejor conocido como Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Argh!... esto es una mierda" replico Hiyori en un susurro de irritación, la pecosa estaba sentada de espalda a la capitana Unohana quien retiraba las vendas ensangrentadas de su abdomen para reemplazarlas por otras nuevas.

"Disculpa Hiyori-san, dijiste algo?" dijo la capitana fingiendo carencia de audición

"Nada, es solo que duele como el infierno" respondió Hiyori algo inquieta, no le gustaba la idea de mantener una conversación con alguien que indirectamente se hacia respetar por todos.

"Es comprensible, sobre todo cuando sigues negándote a hacer reposo como te dije" comento Retsu calmadamente

Hiyori resoplo y sonrió tercamente "Me cuesta trabajo no hacer nada"

"Tienes que entender que tus heridas no sanaran si sigues comportándote de una forma tan hiperactiva" regañó suavemente

"Solo quería saber si podía llegar rápido al Senkai, pero en este estado ni siquiera puedo saltar" explicó disgustada

"Tratabas de escapar al mundo real de nuevo?" cuestiono la capitana serenamente escéptica, Hiyori desvió la mirada

Unohana suspiro, había transcurrido todo un mes desde la catastrófica guerra contra Aizen, los Vizards que fueron de gran ayuda para concluir el conflicto, se reintegraron posteriormente al Gotei, pero no todos ellos estaban de acuerdo con la idea. Aparentemente, una de esas personas estaba esperando con ansias rendir cuentas con los que controlaban el poder en la Sociedad de Almas, puesto que ellos habían sido los que sentenciaron a ella y sus amigos, pero la pequeña Vizard nunca espero que luego de un breve intercambio de palabras y una simple disculpa formal, sus amigos olvidaran todo el rencor que tenían tan fácilmente.

La capitana no era quien para juzgar ni entrometerse en problemas de nadie, no obstante, no tendría que preguntar porque la Vizard no pedía ayuda a uno de ellos…

"Tengo que suponer que no llevabas un Jigokuchō contigo…" menciono Unohana encontrándose con el silencio prolongado de Hiyori.

"Reconsidera tu situación Hiyori-san, si hubieras logrado atravesar esa puerta, con certeza te habrías perdido" dijo Unohana en uno de sus cuantos intento por hacerla recapacitar.

"…Hay mas de una forma de cruzar esa puerta sin correr riesgos" dijo finalmente Hiyori sorprendiendo a la capitana quien eventualmente se encontró con su propio silencio.

Unohana se había sorprendido cuando escuchó que la Cámara de los 46 le restringió temporalmente la salida al mundo real al grupo de los Vizard, aun cuando tres de ellos volvieron a ser capitanes. Pero el impacto de su sorpresa fue disminuyendo cuando recordaba a quienes hacían los planes aquí. La cámara de los 46 tenia su propio propósito para cada los nuevos miembros del Gotei, propósitos que solo se cumplirían manteniéndolos cerca.

"Hiyori-san, tu debes saber mejor que nadie el motivo por el cual la Cámara de los 46 decidió contenerte aquí en la Sociedad de Almas" dijo la capitana

"Esos bastardos…" dijo apretando sus dientes sin preocuparse que Unohana la escuchara

"Tu no llegaste a ser teniente de Hikifune-san por nada, sin mencionar que desconocen los poderes ocultos de un Vizard" cerró sus ojos haciendo una pausa reflexiva "Tu eres una fuente de información valiosa para ellos, obviamente negaran tu completa libertad"

"¡Lo sé!, pero de mi no sacaran nada, ni siquiera si significa salir de este maldito lugar, nunca cederé ninguna puta palabra para complacerlos!" afirmo la pecosa cruzándose obstinadamente de brazos.

"Me siento desconcertada, no puedo imaginarme lo mucho que he subestimado tu conocimiento" señalo Unohana solemnemente

La rubia resoplo "El capitán tiende a compartir todo tipo de información con su mano derecha" dijo Hiyori refiriéndose a los conocimientos de un Subcapitán.

Luego de eso vino el silencio, el único sonido de la sala lo emitían las vendas recorriendo la cintura de Hiyori, la pequeña rubia fue gradualmente sumiéndose en los recuerdos de la Capitán Kirio, y los días junto a ella, hasta que recordó el día en que ella fue ascendida y se marcho sin siquiera despedirse, su puño inconscientemente se cerro.

"Hiyori-san" llamo Unohana, "si no tuvieras otra opción mas que trabajar en el Seireitei, con que capitán te gustaría estar?" solicito amablemente con un sutil rastro de alegría

"Con usted" respondió sin dudarlo

"Me siento alagada-"

"No lo haga" ella la interrumpió, "disculpe mi sinceridad pero odio a todos los capitanes por igual" dijo manteniendo la indiferencia en su voz.

Y antes de que pudieran llegar a un incomodo silencio Unohana se adelanto a preguntar "De todas formas, podría preguntar por qué?"

"Porqué nos dieron la espalda a todos" contestó sin rodeos

"Yo también estuve entre los que te dieron la espalda, aun así te gustaría convertirte en mi teniente?" pregunto serenamente curiosa, no le importaba mucho ser culpada de esta forma tan prejuiciosa, pero tampoco podía negar la verdad en sus palabras, ciertamente, le dieron la espalda, y dejaron que los que controlan el poder en la sociedad decidieran su siguiente destino…

"Usted era una amiga muy cercana a la capitana Kirio, sin mencionar que usted es uno de los capitanes mas respetables de toda la sociedad, y uno de los mas cuerdos también… pero…" dijo cada vez mas bajo

"Pero…" animo la capitana para que prosiguiera.

"Pero usted debió ser ascendida, no Kirio-sama" y de forma involuntaria Unohana contrajo levemente la mirada.

"Alguien la recomendó a usted, y los bastardos estuvieron de acuerdo" refiriéndose sin escrúpulos a la Cámara de los 46 "Aun así, usted negó el puesto como si fuera una solicitud y ellos de alguna manera accedieron" explico Hiyori cuando volteo su rostro para encarar a Unohana

"No le guardo tanto rencor a usted por no hacer nada por nosotros, si no mas bien por alejarme de Kirio-sama" respondió de forma severa enseñándole a Unohana que la frase "el tiempo lo cura todo" no rinde un buen efecto en ella.

"Ya veo…" respondió la capitanía y cerro tranquilamente sus ojos para evitar el conflicto que Hiyori quería crear, ante el pacifico acto de la capitana, Hiyori no tuvo otra opción que volverse pausadamente de espalda en espera de que Retsu terminara de vendar. Solo después de unos segundos de paz Hiyori comenzó a reflexionar y recordó con algo de culpabilidad y pánico con quien estaba tratando.

"Yo… lamento haberla acusado así Capitana" dijo Hiyori en un tono extrañamente sumiso para Unohana, esta se limito a ampliar su sonrisa maternal.

"No hay nada que perdonar, de hecho agradezco enormemente este acto de sinceridad que has tenido conmigo" respondió Unohana dulcemente dejando espacio para un silencio que dejo a Hiyori muy pensativa

"Puedes voltearte Hiyori-san, ya hemos acabado" dijo después de unos minutos, la pequeña obedeció sin decir nada y se topo con el rostro sereno de la capitana.

"Respecto a la capitana Kirio Hikifune y al rechazo por el cual opté" menciono de la nada llamando fuertemente la atención de Hiyori "Lo que hice fue porqué no hay un lugar relevante para mi en la guardia real" dijo para la confusión de la rubia, "Aquí en la Sociedad de Almas me necesitan mas que allá, lo sé puesto que mi maestro pertenece a la División cero" hecho que aparentemente ignoraba Hiyori, "Mi intención nunca fue alejarte de Hikifune-san, también ignoraba el hecho de que la elegirían ella" explico mientras Hiyori bajaba la mirada de forma desconsolada, no era una revelación que cambiaria algo o que ayudara a la pecosa a reencontrarse con su antigua capitana, solo era una excusa para no culpar a la Capitana de la cuarta división, una excusa de por si valida.

"No estoy tratando de excusarme Hiyori-san, pero no crees que ese motivo por el cual me guardas rencor es un poco irracional"

Hiyori a regañadientes respondió "Supongo"

La personificación de la maternidad asintió con una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Hiyori "Por cierto, no te gustaría ser teniente o trabajar como oficial de uno de los nuevos capitanes?, es mejor que no estar haciendo nada" ofreció

"No me hable de ellos ahora por favor, ni siquiera quiero verlos" dijo la mas pequeña con cierta repulsión en su voz, con esto Unohana había comprobado su teoría de una posible discusión debido a un desacuerdo entre los Vizards, podía comprender que los lazos que unían a estas personas eran mas que familiares… pues una diferencia de opiniones enfrentando a la volátil personalidad de Hiyori podría llegar a quebrantar esos lazos.

"Un mes" pronuncio la capitana llamando la atención de la ex-teniente

"Mientras te recuperas, vuelve trabaja como teniente para no levantar sospechas en el Seireitei, y dentro de un mes me encargare personalmente de sacarte de aquí" asevero Unohana

"Yo no te diré nada relacionado con lo que sé" la desconfianza llevo a Hiyori a contestar al instante

"No es ningún chantaje Hiyori-san, es solo una oferta" aclaro la mujer de aspecto maternal, "Yo podré sacarte de aquí si persuado al capitán general de tu situación"

"Y eso es casi imposible" argumentó de forma sensata pero igual de tentada

"Te sorprendería saber las veces que lo he logrado" menciono de forma carismática poniendo en duda la razón de Hiyori, la pequeña nunca en su vida había visto o presenciado a nadie negándole algo a la capitana, ¿podría ser que ni siquiera el capitán general tendría el valor de hacerlo?

Hiyori trago audiblemente, la mujer que tenia delante de ella de repente parecía ser implacable

"Pero necesito cerciorarme de una recuperación fiable" señalo de forma seria "Un mes, eso bastara si sigues mis instrucciones"

"¡Pe-pero, ¿por qué no puedo hacer eso en la tierra?! ¿Por que razón tengo que quedarme acá?!" protesto Hiyori

"Es eso, o puedes seguir intentando escapar al mundo real por tus propios medios" Dijo de forma suave pero firme, Hiyori de alguna manera se encontró atrapada "Yo no te obligare a nada, solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda a cambio de tu estado de salud" señalo Unohana. Hiyori en medio de su conflicto mental decidió rendirse y seguir el sabio concejo de la capitana.

"Solo si es con usted" dijo Hiyori con cierta esperanza en su voz

"Lo lamento, pero no hay cupo disponible para ti en esta División, a menos que sepas usar Kido…" señalo Unohana con una apenada sonrisa tratando de no arruinar la invitación.

La rubia desvió bruscamente la mirada "Solo prométame que no será ninguno de los nuevos capitanes" dijo Hiyori en medio de una mueca de disgusto, en respuesta recibió una calida sonrisa de la excéntrica mujer.

* * *

**Un día antes**

* * *

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de la guerra contra Aisen, incluso después de un mes, las heridas solo eran el menor de los problemas, el trauma por perder a un ser querido perdura mas que cualquier otra herida, incluso hasta después de cicatrizar. Era cuestión de ver el "deplorable" estado de su teniente.

Rangiku Matsumoto, una de las personas más holgazanas que hayan existido, no obstante, esa particularidad es rápidamente opacada por la alegría y el optimismo que suele irradiar. Esta persona, estaba trabajando… y lo que es mas extraño, lo estaba haciendo de una forma terroríficamente ausente; parecía como si estuviera lamentando permanentemente la perdida de un familiar. El capitán no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero según los rumores de alguno de sus oficiales, su teniente guardaba fuertes sentimientos por Gin Ichimaru, un ex-capitán que al final de cuentas solo buscaba lo que todos anhelaban obtener, la destrucción de Sōsuke Aizen. Pero en un adverso giro del destino Aisen termino arrebatándole la vida a él. Y según los relatos, Gin Ichimaru, termino sucumbiendo en manos de la teniente…

El peliblanco no podía evitar compadecerse de ella o abstenerse de sentirse ajeno ante su situación, puesto que también se estaba sintiéndose de una forma similar, solo que el sentimiento era de autodesprecio, el nunca se perdonara por lo que le hizo a Hinamori, jamás en su vida lo hará. Desde entonces juro por su vida que un error tan imperdonable no volvería a ocurrir cuando desenvainará una espada. Su autodesprecio había sido lentamente reemplazado por una inquebrantable determinación.

El sonido de Matsumoto tropezando con el sofá hizo volver a la realidad al capitán, ella se había golpeado fuertemente en el tobillo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Hitsugaya desde su escritorio

"Si Taicho, estoy bien, estoy un poco cansada es todo" dijo y rápidamente se puso a recoger el papeleo. Entonces, solo una palabra pasaba por la mente del Capitán Chibi ante el fingido comportamiento de Matsumoto

"_Mierda"_

-esto era ridículo, Matsumoto nunca se preocupo por tener limpio y ordenado el cuartel, pero hizo de todo, desde limpiar, hasta cumplir con las funciones básicas de un teniente, demonios, hasta se dio el tiempo de supervisar a los nuevos reclutas de la semana pasada, y todo esto con una persistente sonrisa fingida que es lo que mas le molestaba y perturbaba al Capitán, simplemente no soportaba ver a su teniente de esa forma.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el capitán de la octava división, Shunsui Kyouraku, se asomó por la entrada de su despacho.

"Buen día capitán Hitsugaya, que tal Rangiku-chan" saludo de tal forma alegre que levantaría el animo de cualquiera.

"Buenos días Capitan Kyouraku" devolvió la cortesía el mas pequeño, en cuanto a Matsumoto…

"Hola Capitan…" saludo de una forma tan lúgubre que ambos capitanes, incluso Hitsugaya, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda.

"Ejem" trago incómodamente Kyouraku "Rangiku-chan, me harías el favor de dejarnos a solas unos minutos, son cosas de varones adultos, ya sabes…" pidió con una sonrisa, a Hitsugaya no le hizo ni una gracia el comentario.

"Em, de acuerdo capitán" dijo y se fue, como si nunca hubiera entrado.

El mujeriego suspiro "Vaya, es un alivio verte preocupado" dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa picara sobre el otro capitán.

"No se de que estas hablando" contestó dejando de ver el lugar por donde su teniente se fue.

"Vamos Shiro-chan, no te comporte de esa forma tan indiferente cuando se trate de ella, eso es cruel" dijo Kyouraku con una sonrisa lastimosa. "O es que has pasado mucho tiempo entrenando que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes en frente"

"A que has venido Kyouraku" pregunto después de un impaciente suspiro

"Quería saber como se encontraba mi compañera de tragos" respondió tomando asiento en una de las sillas desocupada de la oficina.

"También venia con las intenciones de proponerte algo dependiendo de lo que me encontrara" comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, Hitsugaya levanto una ceja.

"Capitán, Matsumoto necesita distraerse, necesita tener mas tiempo a solas fuera del cuartel y del trabajo" dijo un poco incomodo, fuera de su experiencia, era la primera ves en muchos años que pedía un receso para alguien, generalmente el mismo vivía de esto… "Ella esta pasando por una fuerte etapa de depresión y está convencida que es su forma de ser lo que le hace sentirse así debido a lo que paso"

"¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?" pregunto de forma interesada el Capitán mas pequeño

"No por boca de ella." Respondió Kyouraku "Pero cuando la Capitana Unohana atendió a Ichigo, él le relato lo que ocurrió con el Gin-san" explicó

"¿Por qué no me entere de esto?" cuestiono algo irritado, el no habérselo informado en una reunión de Capitanes significaría que no lo toman lo suficientemente en serio, no como el estimaría.

"'Últimamente el capitán Hitsugaya esta llegando tarde a las reuniones', 'el pasa la mayoría de su tiempo entrenando', 'No me extrañaría que reviviera esos horribles momentos de la guerra en sus sueños'" contesto Kyouraku usando las mismas palabras en la misma forma casual que fueron pronunciadas por los otros capitanes.

Hitsugaya entendió el mensaje y no pudo evitar avergonzarse de si mismo, últimamente se había concentrado nada mas que en su entrenamiento, puesto que la guerra había acabado, el sentía que no tenia motivos importantes para ser puntual en las reuniones, además, sentía que no podía enojarse con nadie pues el mismo le estaba dando razones a los demás para que hablaran de el a sus espaldas.

"El tema de Gin Ichimaru no es un secreto a voces capitán, y para ser honesto simplemente se menciono al principio de una reunión-"

"A la cual yo llegue tarde, esta bien, ya entendí" dijo Tōshirō dibujando una estúpida sonrisa en la cara del capitán mas desinteresado del Gotei.

"En fin, la ultima ves que trate de hablar con Matsumoto-san ella intento evitar el tema, una ves que insistí trató evitarme a mí" dijo en medio de una humilde carcajada luego siguió un largo suspiro "Yo tampoco sé en que estado me encontraría si perdiera a Nanao-chan" dijo deslizando su mirada sobre sus muslos

"¿Que fue lo que Matsumoto te dijo exactamente?" solicito el capitán con genuina curiosidad

"Nada significativo, ella no escucha ningún consejo o palabra de consuelo o apoyo que pueda darle, y lo ultimo que quiero es estropear nuestra amistad, así que desistí y me decidí por hablar con usted sobre esto" explico para confusión de Hitsugaya, el pequeño no encontraba una manera sensata de resolver la situación de su teniente, en que estará pensando el capitán de la octava división?

"Tal ves la deberíamos enviar por un tiempo de vacaciones a un lugar exótico, ¿no le parece buena idea, capitán Hitsugaya?" ofreció con una alegre sonrisa.

El peliblanco encontró algo estúpida la idea, el mismo Kyouraku dijo que ella estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión, si fuera por holgazanear ella misma hubiera solucionado su problema como siempre lo había hecho… "Y por que no mejor la convertimos en capitán de la octava división?" comentó oportunamente ya que 'hacer nada' era el caso.

Kyouraku sonrió, ahora le tocaba sentir un poco de vergüenza al mas viejo, él dejo escapar una carcajada, lo habían atrapado bien "Auch" dijo agobiado el hombre sin afeitar, aun sonriendo "No sabia que tenias sentido del humor capitán Hitsugaya" mencionó

"No era ninguna broma" murmuro el peliblanco

"Como sea, capitán, usted sabe que el grupo de los Vizards se acaba de integrar casi en su totalidad a las labores del Gotei, y algunos de ellos están dispuestos a trabajar como oficial" señaló

"¿Que estas sugiriendo?"

"Deja que Rangiku-chan se tome un descanso y medite sobre lo que a pasado, mientras ella no esta puedes dejar que uno de los nuevos oficiales tome su lugar temporalmente." Sugirió dejando a un Hitsugaya muy pensativo, el estaba considerando la idea, "Tal vez unas vacaciones en la Tierra le vendrían bien"

El silencio se extendió "Piénsalo, en el mejor de los casos tu nuevo teniente hará todo el trabajo que Matsumoto logra repeler." Persuadió sabiamente

"Escucha, últimamente ella esta cumpliendo muy bien con su trabajo" trato de replicar el capitán mas joven

"Ciertamente, pero no te duele verla así?" dijo con una triste sonrisa, Hitsugaya calló, de cierta forma si le dolía…

"Dime, ¿la has visto dormir?" insistió el mas viejo, el parecía estar muy seguro de lo que preguntaba

Hitsugaya levanto la vista hacia el otro capitán "¿Estas seguro que es la mejor opción?" pregunto en busca de la sabiduría de alguien que ha tenido una experiencia mas basta que él.

"Crees que llegue al titulo de capitán por nada?" …Pero fuera de las ridiculeces que dijera Kyouraku, el seguía teniendo razón, talvez Matsumoto necesita esto.

Y con un suspiro final, Hitsugaya acepto "De acuerdo"

"Me alegra oír eso, estaba decidido a recuperar a mi compañera de tragos… no tengo con quien desahogarme" menciono de forma ocurrente cuando ya se estaba levantando para irse, "Quien sabe, talvez algún día el Capitan Hitsugaya podría acompañarme con unos tragos" dijo con una sonrisa cómplice ajustando su sombrero de campesino como de costumbre, Hitsugaya le dio una mueca.

"-le diré a Nanao-chan que la acompañe, ellas son buenas amigas, disfrutaran del viaje juntas" dijo sin mencionar el merecido descanso que le dará a su subcapitán.

Hitsugaya estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, de esta manera podría asegurar mejor el estado de su teniente.

"Que tenga buen día Capitán" y sin decir mas, el galán se marchó, dejando al peliblanco solo con sus pensamientos… _¿como diablos le diría esto a Matsumoto?_

¿Y en que terminaría todo esto?

Cuando Hitsugaya se encargo de explicarle su actual situación, Matsumoto automáticamente argumento en contra a base de una exageración por parte de su capitán, pero luego de la insistencia del pequeño seguido de la misma propuesta dicha en forma de una orden, él mismo se encontró luchando por su vida debido a que los pechos de Matsumoto casi lo asfixian en medio de un gran abrazo amoroso. Fue una escena muy conmovedora para este unido dúo que pese a las circunstancias se siguen apoyando el uno al otro.

Hitusgaya tuvo que admitir que esto era lo mas parecido a la Matsumoto real que había visto en mucho tiempo, y se alegro por ello, ciertamente esta sigue siendo una buena idea.

* * *

**Un día después**

* * *

Definitivamente no era una buena idea, Matsumoto hizo su equipaje y se marcho por la mañana junto a la teniente Ise, y consigo llevo todo el orden y la limpieza que había dejado, y el capitán no concebir el porqué. Solo fue a entrenar media mañana como regularmente lo había hecho este ultimo mes y se encuentra con su cuarte hecho un chiquero, sobre todo en su oficina. Tendría que ir en busca explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió, pero ahora tenia que apresurarse puesto que en un par de horas habría otra reunión de capitanes y esta ves no pretendía darle material de conversación a nadie, el estaba decidido a ser puntual. Sin mencionar que su teniente sustituto aun no llegaba…

* * *

"¿Y me dirás quien es?" pregunto Hiyori caminando despreocupadamente con sus manos sobre su cabeza, ella y Unohana se dirigían al próximo nuevo oficio de la pecosa en uno de los cuarteles del Seireitei.

"No pierdas la calma Hiyori-san, ya estamos llegando" dijo Unohana suavemente

"Es Byakuya?" Unohana negó tranquilamente con su cabeza

"Kenpachi?"

"No"

"Ukitake?"

"Nope"

"No me digas que es el pervertido de Kyouraku por favor" dijo algo aterrorizada, Unohana se limito a sonreír

"Demonios!, ¡¿quien es?!"

"Porque no entras y lo averiguas tu misma" invito Retsu haciéndose a un lado para revelar la entrada al despacho del capitán de dicho cuartel.

"_Décima División"_ se dijo mentalmente cuando examino el símbolo del cuartel, no lograba recordar ni imaginar al capitán de dicha división. Bueno, era hora de averiguarlo.

* * *

Hitsugaya suspiro, solo habían transcurrido unas horas de la ida de Matsumoto y todo esto era ya un desastre para el Chibi, y solo cuando creyó que esto no podría empeorar, la vio, allí, parada en la entrada de su despacho con los brazos cruzados y una disgustada mirada posada sobre él, llevando la insignia de fukutaichō atada a su antebrazo derecho, en cuanto la divisó supo que esta idea, era definitivamente, la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, el mayor error que había cometido en su existencia y el descuido mas grande en su carrera.

* * *

**Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo fic colocando como protagonistas a una de las parejas mas exóticas que me halla tocado imaginar. Su simple encuentro en la guerra de Aisen me ha estado atormentando con ideas todos estos años, así que después de un tiempo pensándolo bien, me decidí por escribirlo.**

**En este fic mi objetivo será dejar a esta pareja en medio de situaciones sutilmente tiernas y bochornosas (en especial a Hitsugaya), hasta hacerlas llegar a un punto crucial, ese es el sentido de este fic básicamente :3**

**En fin, mis parejas favoritas son del tipo "enfermera" y su respectivo "idiota", si bien sé que Hiyori esta lejos de ser enfermera, y que a Tōshirō no se le puede catalogar como un pervertido irresponsable y despreocupado, siguen siendo una pareja bastante atractiva par mi, espero que algunos compartan este gusto por esta pareja tanto como yo c:, en caso contrario, igual seguiré escribiendo un par de capítulos mas solo para autosatisfacerme xd, Nos estaremos viendo, gracias por leer.**


End file.
